16 and Rin
by inuyashabunny91
Summary: teen pregnancy is a dangerous topic in society. So imagine my surprise when i become a teen mom. follow me as i show you the part of teen pregnancy nobody talks about. by the way my name is Rin
1. Chapter 1

So this story was originally my Simply Kagome story. Unfortunately I lost all interest to continue on with that story so I'm deleting it and doing a completely new story.

This story will be slightly based off me. It is another teen pregnancy story but instead of all the negativity that seem to be associated with teen moms I want people to see that being a teen mom doesn't mean you have to give up and u can still accomplish what you set out.

I'm going to try to make this my daily piece. Insanoville will be my once a week piece.. Give me a day or to two to organize both stories and ill will be back with the first chapter of 16 and Rin and an updated chapter of insanoville.

Thank you for your patience with my long absence.. I will be back soon.

Ttyl bye guys..


	2. PAIN

"Oh my gosh! It hurts so bad. I don't want to do it anymore!" Screamed eighteen year old Rin.

"You can't give up Rin. Keep pushing. You can do it. Your doing so good." My best friend Ayame said as she held my right hand.

What happened to the epidural she was giving earlier? That was to numb the pain right? Then why is she in so much pain?" A deep baritone voice that belong to Sesshomaru asked with anger while holding her left hand.

"It must have worn off. She did get extremely early and unfortunately now its entirely to late to give her anymore without harming the baby. She is going have to continue to push." The doctor told Sesshomaru who growled in return.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I looked to my right side where there was an extremely protruding lump.

"The baby is stuck. The baby moved to my side. I need to have a c-section. Why aren't you preparing for a c-section? My baby is stuck!"

"We are not going to the c-section you are going to have to push the baby out on your own." The doctor replied

Sesshomaru eyes flashed red until he heard Rin scream.

"Okay on the count of 3 I need you to push Rin." the doctor said

"My baby is stuck and you want me to keep pushing!" Rin screamed at the doctor.

"Yes now push."

Rin pushed with all her might and the lump didn't budge.

"Again rin push"

"I cant im so tired."

"Push rin" the doctor coached

"I need the c-section."

"No now push

Rin pulled her right hand out of ayames hand and started to try to push the baby downward as she continue to push.

Ayame saw what she was doing took rin hands off the lump and put it on the rail. She placed both hands on the baby and looked at rin.

"Ready?" she asked her best friend.

Rin nodded.

"Ok 1 2 3."

As rin pushed ayame push the baby to get the baby going in the right direction.

Rin screamed and had tears pouring out her eyes.

Sesshomaru held her hand, whispered encouraging words in my ears as Ayame and I gave one final pushed and I felt the baby moved out my side and down the birth canal and me ripping as my baby made her grand entrance into the world.

I fell back against the pillows exhausted. One doctor put my baby on me while the other doctor pressed down on my stomach as the afterbirth came out. The first doctor took my baby to clean her up as the second one began to sew up the tear my baby made during her entrance.

When she was done sesshomaru carried me to the bathroom to clean off all the blood and to clean the stitches. When we returned to the room my baby was all cleaned and wrapped up and I had a new clean bed. Sesshomaru placed me gently on the bed and sat next to me as I held our baby.

Ok wait I'm getting ahead of myself. You all probably wondering what I did to get here in the first place. Im only eighteen and a senior in high school. Well let's back up here and let me first introduce myself. My name is Rin Higurashi. I am the youngest adopted sister to Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi. I'm going to take you back three years to the day that led me up to where I am today. The day I met Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Author's note. This is the official first chapter of 16 and Rin. Rins labor and the experience in the first chapter is based of what I went through personally. Including the a$$hole doctor. This story will take place in America. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter until next time.

Bye guys


	3. freshman year in a nutshell

So let's rewind back before I was eighteen before I was on that hospital bed in excruciating pain giving birth to my baby the beginning of my senior year. Let's go back three years before I became a teen mom and get you all caught up.

Three years earlier...

Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg.

Finally the end of another boring school." My best friend Ayame said through a yawn.

"Gosh I know. Why would they give us math at the end of the day? That was dumb. Hey let's go the long way to our locker today I feel like walking a bit."

"Walking my foot. Rin youre fifteen years old just woman up and go talk to to the man."

"Aya in case you forgot, I'm a freshman. He is a senior. He is practically if not a grown man. Besides I know you want to see Bankostu." I told her.

"Rin! Shut up before someone hears you." Ayame said as we turned the corner.

In the distance I can see him. The guy who hunts my dream day and night. Sesshomaru Takahashi at his locker with his usual bored expression.

I run my hand over my outfit to fix any wrinkle I may have. I checked my reflection in the reflection of the window. I wore a pair of white jeans with a black shirt that the word flawless going across my chest. I had on my black knee high flat boots. My long brown hair was up in a messy bun. I wore a pair of gold hoop earrings, and lip gloss to finish my look.

I turned back when I heard Ayame groan.

"what's wrong Aya as we started to walk?"

"I don't see Banky. Well I guess ill do this then."

"Wha—Ahhhh!" Ayame had bumped me hard enough to send my flying into the locker beside Sesshomaru.

With lightning fast reflexes Sesshomaru caught his locker door before it slammed shut on his hand.

"I am so sorry. My best friend thought it would be a good idea to bump into me." I told him.

"Hn. Some friend you have then." His deep voice melted over me.

He closed his locker and turned to look at me fully and my world stop. His silver hair shined in the afternoon sun. His gold eyes which usually held no emotion to the world but towards me it held a bit of interest. I run my eyes over his body and looked at his outfit. He wore a pair of black jeans with a black and grey plaid shirt which was open showing off his muscular build and his black t shirt and he wore under the plaid shirt. He had a pair of black timberlands on his feet and his hair in a high ponytail. My eyes moved to his face over his demon markings. A crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. My eyes moved back to his lips looked so soft and delicious as they moved talking to me showing me his white teeth and fangs...

Wait he is talking to me...

I came back to reality to see him smirk.

"Are you with me now? I asked you a question." He stated.

"Im so sorry I must have zoned out."

"So it seems." He started walking to the exit.

I caught up with him seeing as Ayame left me.

"Im Rin."

''Sesshomaru."

We started talking as I walked him out to the student parking lot. He went to the driver side of a silver and black 2017 Bugatti Chiron.

After he put his backpack in his trunk, I took chance and step to him and gave him a quick hug inhaling his cologne.

"ill see you later?" I asked rather than stated as I step back.

"Get in." He said as he held onto my hand. "I'll take you to an early dinner."

"I'll pass. I'm sure you got things to do. Thank you though."

"Rin. I don't like to repeat myself." Sesshomaru said as he held open the passenger door.

I smiled as I got into the car. I leaned over and opened the driver door.

" This is a nice car. What made you pick this car? I heard it was 2.5 million dollars?" I asked him.

" I got bored." He replied as we took off out the parking lot.

He hooked his phone up to the car radio and played some smooth r&b.

"Pick a place you want to eat at and chat." Sesshomaru said

"We can go to King Burger." I replied

"Charley Os it is."

"Really?" I asked giggling

We arrived at the restaurant and was seated. We ordered our meal and drinks and began to chat while we waited for the waiter.

"So Rin what grade are you in?" Sesshomaru asked

"Im a freshman at Shikon High. Well you knew the school. Where are you from originally?" I asked as I broke off a piece of the complementary breadsticks.

"I'm originally from Kagoshima Japan. I moved to America when I turned ten. A business move. Where are you from?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm from a town called Haleiwa Hawaii." I replied as the waiter brought us our food.

Sesshomaru had lasagna with the chefs salad garlic knots and a sprite. I order chicken tenders with the chef's salad and a Pepsi

"Sounds exotic." He replied.

"oh it is. You should see me dance." I told him as I took one of his garlic knots.

"Looking forward to it." He smiled at me as I smiled at him.

"What do want to do when you graduate high school in the next couple of weeks?" I broke the silence.

" I'm actually taking over my father's business The Crescent Moon as I attend college. What about yourself?"

" I work at the popular teen spot called the Pink Bubble. Thanks to the school work release. They have karaoke and sometimes big shot come and offer a singing deal. I haven't gotten one yet but I'll keep trying. I want to be a huge pop star."

" Ill love to hear you one day." Sesshomaru said as he held my hand.

We finished our meal and Sesshomaru drove me home as it started to rain. We ran to my front door as the rain began to come down harder soaking us. I laughed hard as we made to my door..

I looked up him since my head came up to his shoulders.

"I had fun. Thank you for inviting me out with you tonight."

"Hn." He replied as he moved my wet hair back and caress my face.

" Can we do this again soon? My treat?" I asked as I closed my eyes enjoying his soft caresses.

" Not a chance." He started as I open my eyes to look at him. His face was centimeters from mines. His lips dangerously close to mines.

" It will be my treat." With that he closed the distance and his lips touched mines. My eyes rolled in the back of head as I opened my mouth when he asked for permission. Let me say this man can kiss and taste so delicious.

He pulled back and licked his lips. I opened my eyes and smiled. He took my phone out my pocket he dialed his cell phone number. He hung up when he got his voicemail and gave me my phone back after he programmed his number in my phone. He kissed my forehead then pecked me on the lips.

" I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight my beautiful Rin."

" Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." I whispered as he got into his car and drove away.

And that my friends was the start of a beautiful thing called trouble.

Authors note. Im sorry it seem a little rush. Im just giving the outline of the first few years. The real stuff begins Junior year. Im just trying to get the unimportant chapters out the way. Which is her freshman and sophomore year. Once the first two chapters are done it gets a lot better.

Until next time

Bye guys


	4. sophmore year

Minor time skip...

Sophomore year...

" Order up!" A cooked yelled from behind the counter. Sixteen year old Rin swung by picking up the platter without slowing down her steps.

The pink bubble was in full effect since tonight was karaoke night.

More guest arrived.

" Hey Ayame can you seat them please?" Rin asked

" Sure. Are you singing tonight?" Ayame asked

" With all these guest? I don't think so. There probably wont be any time." I replied back to her as I looked at her.

We both wore our pink bubble uniform that consists of plain black pants with a pink shirt and a black apron. My hair was up in a ponytail and I wore small diamond stud earrings. Ayame red hair was in two pigtails. She wore small pink diamond stud earrings

"Our shift ends in thirty minutes. The place don't close for another two hours. C'mon Rin you know you want to." Ayame said.

" Ok fine. But only if you sing with me." I said laughing.

" Deal."

Our shift flew by in a blur. We stood at the register to clocking out.

" I gotta call Sesshomaru to let him know to pick me up a little bit later." I told Ayame as I swiped my time card and press the clock out button. I moved over so Ayame can do hers.

" I already got you covered I told Bankostu last night." She replied as she swiped her card and press the clock out key.

" Ohhh what was you doing with Banky?" I giggled as she turn red.

" None of your biz. Beside I knew you would want to sing so I told Bank to tell Sesshomaru to pick you up a bit later." Ayame replied.

" Coming to the stage next. Two of Pink bubble very own, Ayame Wolfe and Rin Higurashi." The DJ announced as he started the music.

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey  
La, La, La, La, La  
[Rin]  
You come from here,  
I come from there.  
[Ayame]  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.  
We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)  
[Ayame]  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.  
[Rin]  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.  
I walked away from Ayame as she rolled her eyes at me.  
[Ayame]  
But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)

Ayame ran over to me and threw her arm around me. I spotted Sesshomaru and Bankostu walk in.  
[Rin]  
It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say that your not alone  
(that your not alone)  
[Ayame]  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back  
[Rin]  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I shook my ponytail as we both started jumping up and down.

[Both:]  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

We gave each other a high five and then we hug each other smiling and giggling as the crowd clapped and cheered.

We jumped off the stage and went over to our boyfriends. I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru and wrapped my legs around his waist when he lift me up. Bankostu picked Ayame up bridal style and we left out.

We dropped Bankostu and Ayame off at Bankostu house and we went back to Sesshomaru place mansion. At the age of nineteen, Sesshomaru became the biggest wealthiest billionaires ever. He works alongside his half brother at Crescent moon. He became president of the company.

Sesshomaru open the car door for me as I step out he grabbed my hand.

" You enjoyed yourself tonight?" He asked me as we walked through the front door.

" I always do. I cant wait until the day I finally get my chance to shine as the greatest duet ever with Ayame." She replied taking off her shirt as she walked into his bedroom.

" Ah but first you must do the time at school so you can have a backup just in case." He replied sitting back on his black velvet sofa. He already took off his shirt leaving him in his blue jean and white wife beater.

I came out his room wearing my orange boy shorts and his white button up shirt that came down to my knees. I took my hair down and let it cascade down my back. I walked over to him and climbed onto his lap facing him.

" Rin you're beautiful, but why must you be such a tease?"

" Me a tease? Never." I replied as my bottom lip grazed his top lip.

Sesshomaru chuckled before kissing me fully on the mouth. I ran one hand through his hair and my other hand on his cheek. I felt his hand go to my thigh as his tongue entered my mouth. His hand went a bit higher as I pressed myself closer to him. I let out a small moan when I felt his hands go to my butt pulling me closer and his lips go to the side of my neck. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us to his bedroom turning off all the lights as he we made to his bedroom.

He threw me on the bed and I giggled as I bounced up. Sesshomaru took off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed.

" Did you call your mother and let her know you are staying all night?" He asked as he pulled me against him.

" Yes. I already told her since I always end up here on the weekend anyways." I replied.

I laid my head on his chest and my hand was stretch up resting on his shoulder. One of my leg was bent over him and my thigh rested on his...unmentionables.

I felt him running his finger through my hair until sleep claimed up.

Authors note. This was a filler chapter it was another rushed chapter to get this year out the way. The next chapter will be Rins junior year and the story will slow down and will really begin. I promise now that the 2 filler chapters are done lets really begin. Most of this story will be based off me. .

Until next time bye guys


	5. fun and love

I rolled over in bed as the sun shined down in my bedroom. It was two weeks before my Junior year and I was bored. I reached over to get y phone off the charger and smiled at my screensaver. It was a picture of me and my boyfriend of almost two years Sesshomaru. I unlocked my phone and saw I had a text from my best friend Ayame

Hey are you awake- aya.

I smiled and looked at the time and saw it was one fifteen

Yea. I'm awake now- Rin

Geez now you text back I sent that to you hours ago-A

Lol. Im responding now-R

W.E... wyd-A (whatever what are you doing?)

Never mind im coming over to your place. Ill be over in an hour.-A

Sure just invite yourself lol se hour-R

I scroll through my contacts until I found the person labeled boyfriend in my phone.

Hey baby will I be seeing you tonight?- Rin

Not expecting an answer until much later I rolled off my bed until I landed on the floor and I laughed. (authors note...I do this a lot) I walked over to my radio and turned on it on. is playing and i turned the volume all the way up. I walked into my bathroom and undress. I took my clothes and put them in my hamper and turned on the shower. I went back into my room to grab my bra and panties and walked back into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower. I let the water rain down my hair and body. I washed and condition my hair with my favorite vanilla and lavender shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with my current favorite cherry and pineapple body wash Sesshomaru bought me. I got out and dried off and put on my black lace boy shorts and bra. I put on y white shorts and my black wife beater shirt that had a picture of pebbles on it I put on a black and white plaid button up shirt I took from Sesshomaru and left it opened. I put on a pair of black ankle socks and pulled my wet hair up into a messy bun. I put on my silver hoop earrings and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back out and put on a clear coat of lipgloss and grabbed my phone and walked out my room.

I found my mom and sisters in the kitchen.

My mom cooking and my sisters sitting on the bar stool at the island.

" Hey momma." I greeted as I hugged her.

" Hey pooh you're finally awake." She stated

I walked over to the twins Kikyo and Kagome and hugged them and kissed their cheeks.

" Hey sissys." I greeted them. I looked over at the kitchen table to see our oldest sister.

" Hello Kagura." I greeted her.

" Hello orphan girl." She respond.

" Seriously what is you deal with me?" I asked her.

" My deal is I don't know why mom took you in. Youre not worth our last name, a space in this house or Sesshomaru."

" Enough you two." Our mom said angrily

She glared at me, slammed her books and walked out.

" I've been here for almost ten years and we still can't get along. I really feel like an outsider in this family. I forever grateful you took me in momma I really am but it's really starting to get to me." I said defeated.

Here's a little background on me. As I stated before I'm adopted. I came to the Higurashi's when I was seven after my birth mother father, older sister and brother went out to do some errands and got trapped inside of a bank that had a robbery gone wrong. I was over at ayame house playing at the time. Throughout that troublesome time Kikyo and Kagome welcomed me with open arms while Kagura treated me like crap and always mocked me for it. It became much worse after I started dating Sesshomaru. Needless to say it's been a very unwelcoming experience.

My mom came around the island to hug me.

" Rin I don't know what to say. I really never been in this position. Just know I love you and I want you and kagura to cut it out."

" You clearly heard what happened! How in the world is any of this partially my fault?" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

Just then the doorbell rung and the twins went to go answer it.

" Rin kagura is just in a bad mood. Just stay out her way."

" Rin! Ayame is here." Kagome yelled.

" Why do I even bother here." I mumbled as I walked out the kitchen tryna wipe the tears from my eyes.

" Rin whats the matter?" Ayame asked as we walked up to my room.

" My life. I get it im adopted but why must she make me feel soo... horrible all the time. I cant let them keep bothering me. Anyway what is so important you text me so early?

" Oh yea so check this out. I was so bored. So I figure we can go school shopping today but if you are not up to it I understand. I hate how they treat you here." Ayame said I leaned on her shoulder.

" No lets go. I was going to stay home but I really need to get away for a little while." I told her as I checked my phone

-yes. Ill call you when im on my way to you.-sess

We walked downstairs and saw my mom and Kagura talking in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen entrance.

" I'm going out and will probably stay over at Sess tonight." I told them in a monotone voice.

" Ok Rin. Please be careful." My mom told me.

" Yea and please be sure to get hit by a car." Kagura spat.

" Go to hell." I responded.

"with you here I'm already there."

" Fuck you Kagura." I replied as I stepped further into the kitchen. Ayame grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

" Enough the both of you. Rin your mouth is out of control." My mom yelled at me.

" I think its her lover who is a grown man by the way." Kagura said.

" Why do you come down on me when she told me to get hit by a car. Forget it I'm out of here." I stormed out the kitchen with Ayame behind me. I shoved my feet into my black and white nikes and stormed out the house. I walked over to Ayame's car and turned away from her.

" Oh gosh Rin. I'm so sorry." She said as she came around and hugged me. The dam broke and my tears started falling.

" I don't get why she hates me so much and my mom always take her side. I didn't asked to be in an orphanage or to be adopted and I sure as hell didn't ask to be her sister." I pulled away and wiped my tears.

" Lets just go please." I said as I got into the passenger seat of Ayame's black kia soul Sport.

She got into the driver side put on some music and we drove to the mall.

We arrived at the mall and my mood brighten. Going from store to store chatting and laughing.

" Okay Rin get ready cause we are about to enter Victoria secret." Ayame said giggling.

" How about no. Ayame im serious." I complained as she dragged me in.

" Rin eventually you are going to have sex with sesshomaru and get your cherry popped so why not wear these around the house so he will get to see the sexier side of you. He will be a walking rock in the pants." Ayame giggled

" Oh my gosh." I said blushing hard.

Twenty minutes later we both walked out carrying six big bags a piece.

" Am I taking you home or to sesshomaru?" Ayame asked as we put our bags in her car trunk. I pulled out my cell phone and check the time and saw it was five twenty.

" Im not going home. So Sesshomaru house it is. He gets off at seven thirty. That's enough time to cook him a nice meal and shower."

"Oh plan on given him the cookie tonight?" Ayame asked pervertly while driving

" Actually no. That's his birthday gift."

" But its August now. That would mean his birthday is in a month right? Are you sure you ready for it?" She asked

" It means his birthday is in two months. October 31st is his birthday." I replied proudly.

" And I know I love him. I don't want or need no other guy but him. He is mine. My soul mate. My future hubby." I said seriously.

We pulled up to Sesshomaru mansion and Ayame put the car in park.

" As long as my sister is happy and remembers no matter how shitty her so called family treats her she knows Sesshomaru and Ayame loves her."

" And Ayame better know Rin loves her too." We gave each other a hug.

" Ill help you take your things to the door." Ayame said as we got out the car.

We walked up to the door and I pulled out my key.

" Ok love you" I told Ayame as we hugged once more.

" Love you too. Call me." She yelled as she got back in her car and drove away.

I looked at the clock and saw it was six ten.

" Time to get to cooking." I said to his dog A-un.

When I finished I place the meal on the table out on the balcony. They are covered with a silver top and put two candles between us not lit yet. I check the time and saw it was seven on the dot.

I went into Sesshomaru bathroom and took a shower and washed my hair. I put on my orange panites and black short shorts. I put on my tank top with no bra when my phone started to ring.

"hello." I answered not bothering to look at the caller id as I towl dried my hair

" Rin how are you this evening?" He asked in his deep baritone voice that sent a shiver down my back.

" I've been better how are you?" I asked smiling as I heard him chuckle.

" I'm better now that im on my way to you."

I melted. He still has that effect on me.

" I'm actually at your place because of an argument involving me Kagura and mom but I made dinner." I replied.

" Hn. Very well I will be there shortly and you will tell me about your day." He replied.

" Of course. Ill see you soon. Love you."

" Love you too Rin." He replied before he hung up. I looked in the mirror and shook my now dry wavy hair. I took off my shirt and put on a large orange and white checkered button up shirt that came down to my knees. I put on my black neck choker necklace and some black ankle socks. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of pineapple pop and walked out onto the balcony. As I was pouring the pop into our cups I heard the front door open and shut. I set the pop in the bucket of ice and went to go greet my man.

I saw him taking off his navy blue suit jacket. I went to him and undid his cuff links and his tie.

" Rin." He greeted me.

" Hey fluffy." I said before he kissed me on the lips.

" I made your favorite meal." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out on the balcony. I waited for him to take a seat before I uncovered his dinner. A plate of homemade hot wings fresh green beans with carrots and fried dumplings greeted him still steaming. I sat across from him and we began to eat and conversate about his day at work.

" So what happen with your sister and mother?" He asked before taking a drink of his soda meal eaten.

" She is not my sister if you ask her." I replied before stacking up the dirty now empty dishes.

" Hn." Was his reply as he waited for me to continue.

" I really didn't ask to be adopted by them. I appreciate it but I'm tired of the everyday bickering with Kagura. My mom always take her side. Today she told me to get hit by a car in front of mom I said fuck her and I gets yelled at. I don't know how much I can take. I can't. Im tired of fighting." I looked out to the beautiful view keeping my tears at bay.

Sesshomaru stood up and pulled my hand until we were standing face to face. He rub the tears out of my eyes.

" They are not worth these. No need to shed senseless tears. They choose not to understand you. Its very well their lost. Quit putting energy into fighting with them and put it towards your school. Next year you will be eighteen graduated and living your dream." I looked away and he put his finger under my chin and gently turn my gaze back to him.

" Ill be your number one supporter always my beautiful Rin." He said before his gently pecked my lips. I smiled at him.

" I love you Sesshomaru."

" As I do you. My Rin."


	6. taking a chance

2 weeks later...

Beep beep beep..

I hit my alarm to turn it off and just layed in bed. A new year of school.

" One more year and I graduate and on my way to be a world famous singer." I mumbled to myself as I climbed out the bed. I walked over to my dresser and brushed my hair out and braided it into two braids and put it up in my shower cap. I went into my bathroom and took care of all my needs in there before coming out into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on my silver matching bra and panties and lotioned my body down. I put on my black mini skirt with a black and white stripe short sleeve shirt. It stopped a little above my belly button. I heard my phone go off as I put on my small white hoop earrings.

" Rin breakfast is ready." I heard my mom yelled.

I rolled my eyes as I checked my phone and saw I had a text Sesshomaru saying he will be here in ten minutes.

I put on my white sock and my black thigh heel boots. I put on my black bangles and some clear lip gloss. I walked to my dresser and took off the shower cap and unbraided my hair. I ran my finger through it and left it down and curly. I grabbed my black sweater blazer grabbed my backpack and stuff the blazer inside and went downstairs.

" Hey pooh did you not hear me calling?" My mom asked me as she hugged me.

" I did but my ride will be here shortly. I wanted to be ready."

" Well at least eat some breakfast. I made pancakes." My mom said as we heard a car horn.

" Cant I already brushed my teeth and Sess is here. Bye." I said running out the house. I climbed into Sesshomaru car and smiled at him. He looked so good in his school clothes. Today he wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black collar shirt. He had on a pair of black timberland boots and his hair in a high ponytail.

" I love when you drive me to school."

" Hn.." He replied looking at me.

" Are you okay this morning? We haven't pulled off yet."

" Rin."

" I forgot im sorry." I leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on his lips. I allowed his tongue entrance when I felt it against my lips.

" Forgive me." I said in between pecks.

" My Rin is forgiven." He said when we pulled back. He started the car and was on the way to my high school.

" Are you picking me up after school or am I riding with Ayame?"

" I do not have to work today if that's what you are asking Rin."

" Im off as well. He don't really have us working a lot when school is in."

" Maybe because he wants you to focus on your studies." He replied as we pulled up to my school.

" I will pick you up after school today Rin."

" Ill be waiting. I love you Lord Maru. See you after school." I said before kissing him.

" As I do you my beautiful Rin."

I smiled at him before exiting the car. I saw Ayame getting out of her car. I waved at Sesshomaru one last time and run up to Ayame.

" Hey missy."

" Hey. Rinny." She replied. I rolled my eyes.

We looked up when car honked before seeing Sesshomaru drive by. We both waved at him as he passed.

" So how are thing as we walked into school?" She asked me referring my family.

" Its how its going to be I guess." I replied not really wanting to talk about it.

" I been thinking we should start performing more at the pink bubble if we really want get out there. I really want this duo thing to work."

" It will. We will. No stressing. You will get sick. Ill see you after school ok." She said as she hugged me then walked off.

" Yea no stressing." I mumbled as I started mumbling some lyric and went to class.

At the end of the day I had a full song written out. I went to my locker and found Ayame waiting for me.

" I know that you wrote another song didn't you?" She asked me

" Why of course I did." I told her as I got my books out my locker and we headed to the front door.

" You coming over to my house so we can practice right?" I asked Ayame

" Yep. Ill be there in about an hour ok?" She said as she turn to her when she saw Sesshomaru car pulling in.

" Alright ill see you in a few." I saw her wave her hand in the air. I climbed into the car I leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a kiss. He wore the same outfit from earlier.

" No work today?"

" No. This is actually is my day off. How was your day?" He replied as he started driving.

" Same as everyday. Boring. We had a pop quiz in math and I actually got an B. I wrote a new song. Ayame is coming over to practice. Want to come over with Bank and watch please its my night to cook?" I gave him my smile only for him. My most prettiest smile to him.

He glanced my way still driving. His eyes went back to the rode. I looked out the window figuring he wasn't going to answer. I heard his phone that was connected to the car call out.

" Sesshomaru. What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" I heard Bankostu ask.

" Change in plans tonight we are going over to Rins place tonight. Ayame and Rin would like us to hear them practice. Rins cooking tonight." I looked to him smiling.

" No problem. Time with my princess and a free home cooked meal. I be there shortly." he said and hung up as Sesshomaru pulled up to my house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to hug him.

" You make me so happy. I love you so much."

" Anything for you my Rin. But tomorrow after school we will bring that math grade up."

" Deal." I kissed him once last time and got out the car and walked to my door with Sesshomaru following close behind.

" Hey mom." I greeted her as we came through the door.

" Hey honey." She gave me a hug.

" Mom you remember my boyfriend Sesshomaru."

" Why of course. He is the reason you study so hard to make good grades." She said as she gave him a hug.

" Ayame will be here shortly to practice. Im going to the basement to practice."

" That fine as long as you-"

" Don't forget its my turn to cook I know mom. Im going downstairs to set up. Just let Ayame in when she arrives." I said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and going downstairs to the basement or as I call it my studio. There was drums guitars a piano two microphones, a long couch and of course a notebook and pen.

" Welcome to my humble abode. My home away from home." I said turning on the light.

Sesshomaru walked over to the couches and sat down as I set up so we can rehearse as soon as Ayame gets here.

" Come here Rin."

I walked over to him and when I was close enough he pulled me on his lap facing him.

" Anything special you want to do for you birthday? It's a few weeks away."

" Rin what I want is just you. No party." He replied as he leaned close to me. I leaned the rest of the way until our lips met. He grabbed the back of my head and position and pulled my hair back making me lean back as he began to kiss my throat. I tangled one of my hand in his silver hair while the other went under his shirt feeling his tone stomach. He pulled my closer by my butt while kissing me down my up my legs going towards my skirt when Ayame walked in. I hurried up and sat next to him. Leaving one of my leg crossed over the other on his lap in my haste.

" Oh la la. What did we walk into?" Ayame said giggling.

" Look like our friends were trying to get it on finally." Bankotsu replied grinning while Ayame dug in her purse.

" We can leave Rin. I also have condoms." She said while she threw some in my lap laughing.

" Lets just rehearse please I have to cook soon." I said getting up putting the condoms in my pocket. I notice a movement out the corner of my eye, I looked back to see Sesshomaru turning his eyes from me with a small smirk. I smile as I walked over to Ayame I showed her the song I wrote.

" Rin you are killing me." She complained as we went to our microphone and I start us off.

(Rin)

Everybody tells me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,

Bankotsu sat next Sesshomaru.

" Trying to hit a home run with Rin. Huh huh huh." He said slapping Sesshomaru chest.

Sesshomaru keeping his eye on the girls strike out lighting fast punching Bankotsu.

" That is none of your concern."

(ayame)

I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they're never gonna change my mind.  
Oh!

Both

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know.

(Rin)

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds of me loosing.

(ayame)

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
More like one in a billion,  
Or one in a zillion.

Both

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know

(ayame)

Are you ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
Let's get ready for this

(rin)

I'm on my way,  
I know I'm gonna get there someday,  
It doesn't help when you say,  
It won't be easy.  
(Both)

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

" Rin I really think we should make our style a bit more adult. These were good when we were freshmen. We need to push the boundaries without going over." Ayame stated.

" I agree with Ayame. The song was nice but it's a bit childish for you guys." Bankostu agreed.

" I don't want to be trashy though. I want to really get that deal without being a floozy." I told them.

" Rin there is nothing wrong with trying new sounds. That how we as artist grow. Like I said push the boundaries. Sesshomaru help me out please." Ayame whined.

" Rin as a artist you are expected to change your sound." He said coming over to me.

" Music is art. You cant keep playing it safe people will get bored. You have to know how far to push the boundaries without overdoing it.

" I will write us a song that's out of our box but not so much." Ayame said.

" Just try it. Please Rin."

" Fine. Okay I will try it."

" Yay!" Ayame shouted.

" Now come on Rin you promised me a dinner." Bankostu said heading up the stair with Ayame close behind.

" Sure." I said quietly. I not feeing to confident on the choice I just made.

I felt Sesshomaru grab my hand and turn me towards him. He pecked my forehead then my nose.

" You will be fine my love." He said and pecked my lips.

" Now come on you did promise me a dinner. Did you not?"

" Yes I did." I said smiling.

Another chapter down. Thank you for being so patient. The song is called tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez. My life been a bit crazy so I did an extra long chapter. Until next time guys bye

Please leave a review. No flames please if you don't like please tell me so nicely.


	7. birthday surprise

I pulled my coat closer to me as Ayame and I walked out of a costume to her car.

" It got cold quick. It was just August. My gosh if its cold and its October, can you just imagine December?" I asked as we put our bags in the backseat and we got into the car.

" Sorry we been so busy with school and working plus working on the change for our girl group. I forgot about Sesshomaru birthday tomorrow." Ayame replied as we pulled off heading to my house.

" Why apologize. We both been super busy.." We pulled up to my house. I saw my mom blue Volvo car, Kagura's black Prius car and a unfamiliar white corvette."

We walked into the house and saw Kagura with our aunt Tommie on the couch laughing. My mom brought some drinks " Hey pooh, Ayame. You are just in time for a movie. You remember my daughter Rin right tommie?" My mom asked her older sister.

" Hi aunt Tommie." I greeted her.

" How can I forget the orphan I told you to leave behind." She replied. Kagura smirked.

" I hear you are dating a man way past your age. Is this true?"

" Actually no. The orphan is dating someone who is only a couple years older then me. If it matters he does treat me with respect and is very much in love with me" I said angrily.

" That's a lie and you know it is. You are only seventeen what do you know about love?" Tommie spat.

" Isnt Sesshomaru turning twenty one soon?" Kagura asked evily.

" Why are you so jeaous of Rin Kagura? If this is your plan to separate them it wont work." Ayame stated to Kagura.

" Why are you even here?" Kagura

" Brittany. Are you really letting her see this man? He is twenty one! I think I made my choice." Tommie told my mom.

" He is very nice guy. He treat Rin well and help her with her school work. No man has ever done that. Not even the twins father. Leave them alone."

" What choice?" I asked hesitantly.

" It seems like my darling little sister need help. So I'm moving in and stopping this so called relationship."

" You don't know him that's not fair. You don't even know or like me. So why are you suddenly concern with my life. Mom please help me out here." I turned to my mom with tears running down my face. Ayame stepped up to hug me from behind.

" Rin I do need help. I cant turn that away. That doesn't mean I will let her stop your relationship." She said as she rub my hair.

" Kagura has told me enough." Tommie said

" Kagura cant stand Rin and has no doubt told you lies." Ayame told her.

" Shut up Ayame. You are going to take her side cause you are her friend." Kagura said standing up.

" You will not even consider to take the time to meet him." Ayame asked

" I see them together all the time. He is what missing in her life. He makes her happy when she feel like she depressed. I been her friend since we were in diapers. I have not seen Rin this happy since before her parents died. She deserve for you to at least meet him."

" Aunt Tommie he is a demon and she is only seventeen." Kagura said.

" Enough! Rin is practically an adult. Leave her alone." My mom yelled.

" Brittany I will be moving in tomorrow night. Rin will cease this foolishness once I move in that is final. You wanted to adopt her and you did, but brittany she will not disgrace this family by dating a demon."

I broke down in tears as I turned to Ayame.

" Get me out of here please." I sobbed uncontrollably as Ayame led me out the house carrying my bags I miss the evil smirk on Kagura's face as we left out the door.

" We got in the car and ayame drove to the one place she knew I wanted to go. Sesshomaru mansion. We pulled up and saw Sesshomaru's car gone meaning he wasn't home.

" Why did I find someone so great to me someone who loves me so much just to get it taken away. I love him so much he makes me so happy. Don't I deserve that?" I said to nobody in general as I broke down and cried hard

" You of all people deserve all the happiness in the world. You been threw a lot and finally have him. We are not going down without a fight. Ill be here for you Rin. He is not going anywhere." Ayame said as she pulled me in and I cried on her shoulder.

" I love him. Its not fair." I said crying even harder. We ssat in the car with Ayame hugging me for thirty minutes until the tears stop. She gave me some pocket tissue out her purse.

" Thanks." I wiped my eyes and my nose.

" Ok im fine now. For the most part. Ready to come in and practice?"

" I think we are ready for our performance. I want you to go in there shower call sesshomaru and relax. We got a big party tomorrow." She said as she slid a piece of hair behind my ear.

I let out a deep sigh.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes now get out my car." We both laughed as I opened the car door. I looked back at her.

" Thank you Ayame. For trying to defend me and Sesshomaru. I love you."

" Anything for you. A sister to me. Now go relax. I love you and I will see you tomorrow for the party."

" Ok ok bye." I got out the car with my purse and bag. I looked in my purse looking for my keys as I walked to his front door. I unlocked the door when I found my keys. I heard Ayame honk the horn and drove off. I walked into Sesshomaru mansion and took off my shoes. I drop my purse on the table and took my phone and bag into his bedroom. I walked over to his dresser and turned on his radio and began looking in his dresser for some clothes. I took a pair of grey boxer shorts and a black t-shirt. I walked into his bathroom in his bedroom, turned on the shower and took off my clothes. After I put them in the clothes hamper, I stepped into the shower instantly relaxing. I washed my hair with my Japanese cherry blossom shampoo and body wash I kept there. I lotioned down with my matching lotion and got dressed. I use Sesshomaru hair brush and brushed out the knots in my hair until it was soft and shiny. I looked at the bathroom sink grabbed my toothbrush, brushed and brushed my teeth. As I set my toothbrush back, smiled at the sight of our toothbrush standing next to each other. I walked back into his room and climbed on his massive triple king size bed. I layed on my back as I looked at my phone and saw it was seven already. I took a selfie in his spot on the bed. Smiling I sent it to Sesshomaru.

Guess where I'm at –Rin

I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv when my phone went off.

On my way –sess

Laughing I turned on Hey Arnold and relaxed. I awoke when I smelled pizza. I looked at my phone and saw it was nine thirty.

" Holy smokes. I must be tired cause I sure do smell pizza." I strech out on the bed and notice the light was off. I sat up quickly looking around the room remebering I didn't turn off the light. I was about to climb out the bed when I was grabbed and pulled back into the bed.

" Relax Rin. You are fine." I heard a deep voice say as I struggled to get free.

" Gosh Sesshomaru just scare me to death!" I exclaimed. Sesshomaru chuckled.

" My apologies." I turned around to face him. He wore no shirt just his boxers and socks sitting on top of the duvet holding a pizza box.

" What time did you get in?" I grabbed a slice of pepperoni and banana pepper pizza when he opened the box.

" I was here at seven thirty. I saw you asleep and decided to take a shower, turn off all the lights you left on and order a pizza." He started eating his slice of pizza.

" Sorry. Hey Lord Sesshomaru?"

" Rin."

" I know tomorrow you are having a party for your birthday and all."

" Actually I wasn't." He said getting up to throw away the pizza box.

" I requested tomorrow off so I can have some peace and quiet at home. Its just another year and another holiday."

" The killing perfection born on Halloween. That's scary in itself." I said giggling then squealed as Sesshomaru got back in the bed and pulled me close to him tickling me.

" Stop!" I shouted laughing.

" Do you mind if I spend your birthday with you." I said after I caught my breath.

" Anything your heart desire Rin, I will make it come true. If you will let me."

" I love you Lord Sesshomaru. Climbing on him, chest to chest laying my head on his shoulder.

" I love you Rin." He replied pulling the covers up over us.

( I would stop but im going to go ahead and include his birthday since its not really long)

I woke up before Sesshomaru the next morning. I looked at the clock and saw it was noon. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I took care of all my need but this time I used my peach collection.

I put on my red lacy push up bra and panties. I grabbed my costume out the bag and put on the mini black and grey plaid school girl skirt. I took out the white collar shirt. I button the two middle ones leaving the top open showing part of my lacy bra. I tied the rest right under my breast showing my toned stomach and my belly ring. I pulled on some white knee high socks. I brushed my hair into two low ponytails with black bows on them. I completed my look with some black glasses frames missing the lenses. I looked into the mirror.

" Ok Rin you can do this. You waited this long lets go knock him out." I said to myself. I took a selfie and sent it to Ayame.

NERVOUS –Rin

Don't me. Trust me you look HOT –Ayame

I walked out the bathroom and saw Sesshomaru was missing. I turned on some slow music. I put my massage oil on the dresser next to the bed.

Going into the living room I saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch wearing sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. His head was leaned back his eyes closed listening to soft r&b. I walked up to stand in front of him.

" Happy birthday fluffy."

His gold eyes opened taking in my appearance. Smirking he stood up to his full 6'2 height."

" You look beautiful Rin. What is this?" He asked. I grabbed his hand pulling him to the bedroom. Looking into his eyes I started singing with the song that was playing walking backwards still pulling his hand.

I just wanna...  
Show you how much I appreciate you (ohh yes)  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much i will forever be true  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good  
Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood  
Wanna show you how much, I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bae  
Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart  
I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart  
Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be

Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

I pushed him until he sat down on the comfortable storage bench at the end of the bed. I started dancing sexily in front of him. Moving my hips in a slow seductive grind.

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cuz  
It's bout to go down

I sat down on his lap with my back facing his chest. Still moving my body in a seductive manner. Smiling when I felt his harden member against my butt.

You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one  
That's why I'm all into you  
Cuz I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backin' this thing back  
Pop, poppin' this thing back  
Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back  
This is for the time, you gave me flowers  
For the world, that is ours  
For the moonlight, for the power of love  
I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what  
Sit back sit back it's the pre-game show  
Daddy you know what's up

I got up and turned around facing him. Notice him missing his shirt. I rubbed my hands down my torso and back up taking off my shirt still singing.

Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cuz  
It's bout to go down

My hands ran down my body stopping at my skirt going back up my torso up my neck lifting my hair.

Imma take this time  
To show you how much you mean to me  
Cuz you all I need  
No money can emphasize or describe  
The love that's in between the lines  
Boy look into my eyes  
While I'm grinding on you  
This is beyond sex  
I'm high on you  
If it's real then you know how I feel  
Rockin on you babe  
Rockin rockin on you babe  
Swirlin on you babe  
In my mind all I can think about  
Is a frame for our future  
And the pictures of the past  
And a chance to make this love last

My hands went back down to my skirt. Bending over I pulled my skirt down and off. Coming back up I rub my hands against my legs.

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
I be swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cuz  
It's bout to go down

I walked over to him and sat on him facing him. I slowly moved my hips on hm seductively singing the next part doing the moves as I go feeling him get harder under me.

Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

Sesshomaru picked me up walking to the middle of the bed.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked lowering me to the bed. I pulled him on top me and kissed him hard.

" positive" I said giggling that slowly turned into moans. As he kisses me gently on my neck with his silky soft lips (I think he giving me a hickey ) at the same time he massages my breast it feels AMAZING and I feel myself getting hot and moist. Carefully with his claws he snaps off my bra and licks my nipple and grabs my right boob. As he's sucking and nibbling on my left breast I feel his hand caressing me... the pleasure that I feel when his left hand moves past my navel to my cookie. With his claw he starts to stimulate my clitoris, gently. I moan. he the proceeds to lick me down to my panty line, he softly blows back up the same line he licked the cold chill made me ever wetter. I sharply inhale. As he kisses and caresses me, my panties magically vanish. He kisses the inside of my thigh and licks my pearl. He commences to eat my pearl like a dog licking peanut butter to the point that I grab his ears and cream on his face. He then rises up and rubs my neither lips with his member.

I say nothing as I make him roll over and lay on his back. I lick his member timidly trying it out before taking it fully in my mouth.

" Rin stop or I'll do something I don't think you are ready for." He said huskily.

I continue bobbing my head until I felt his member explode.I let him cum in my mouth just to see what it tasted like and it was sweet. As I start to slide his member in, he grabs me and tosses me to the mattress. He gets up and grabs a condom out his pocket, rolls it on and looks at me.

" you sure you ready". he asked.

" yes, my lord sesshomaru". I replied

As he slowly slides it in I feel this sharp pinching pain making me gasp.

" Are you ok Rin?" He asked as he stilled.

"yea im fine, remember it is my first time." I replied.

He leaned down to kiss me still not moving. I began to move and he took it as his que to began to move.

After a couple slow soft thrusts the pain calms down and he starts to feel good and deep. He keeps hitting this spot in me making me moan and bite my lip. I feel him slide in deeper. It felt so damn pleasurable I fucking lose my danm mind and holler out his name and claw his back. He lifts me up and we get into this lotus position, he kisses my lips and holds me tight and cozy. My body starts to shake uncontrollably while he is still thrusting. I feel this tension start to arise within me. As I claw him deep and bites his shoulder all the great feeling tension releases in an eruption of unexplained satisfaction.

He whispers in my ear "I love you Rin". I melt in his arms. As we cuddle together and doze off fast without realizing it the I had fallen asleep.

Authors not the song used in this story is Beyonce dance for you. I did not write the lemon part I give credit to my husband on that one. This chapter is very long because I will be gone for a few days not able to update. I wanted to leave with you with something. Next time I'll try for a better lemon..

Until next time bye guys..

I do not own inuyasha


End file.
